


A Game of Cat and Owl

by delta6453



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delta6453/pseuds/delta6453
Summary: Kuroo forces Akaashi into a game of Truth or Dare. He doesn't know his intentions, nor how long he plans to play for, but one can never be too careful when it's Kuroo they're talking about.





	A Game of Cat and Owl

Akaashi had been wordlessly watching Bokuto struggle to balance a pencil on his upper lip for five minutes. If it wasn’t maddening enough that he was barely succeeding at a game elementary school kids played, the sound of pencil scratching on paper certainly was. It was surprising Bokuto had lasted this long, Akaashi himself was on the verge of throwing something at the damned rooster comb who had promised only ‘5 minutes more.’ And he considered himself the more patient of the two, so he could barely imagine how Bokuto had contained himself thus far. 

“C’mon Kuroo, are you done yet?” Well, there it was. It'd been a matter of time.

Kuroo clicked his tongue, pencil continuing to glide along the pages in a frenzy. “One more minute, I’m almost done.” With a loud grumble, Bokuto threw his head into his arms. The pencil flew across the room, landing dangerously close to Akaashi’s hand with a clatter.

“Hey, Bokuto-san…” Not that his grumbles weren’t warranted, they’d been sitting around for at least twenty minutes while Kuroo scrawled away at a particularly stimulating question. That was what happened when one did homework with Kuroo, they got stuck watching him sweat over thermodynamics and stoichiometry. Bokuto was already aware of that fact and still insisted they do homework with him. So as far as Akaashi was interested, it was Bokuto’s own fault anyways and he ought to deal with the consequences. Akaashi, well, Akaashi had already come to terms with having to do homework with two people in higher grades than himself, and one from a different school at that. Yes, it was what is was, and if Akaashi didn’t want to deal with exceptionally irritating ‘moods’ the next day, he’d shut up and accept it. Besides, -

“But, Akaashi, I’m going to miss the movie at this rate! I’ve been waiting forever for this!” 

“Didn’t I tell you this would happen? It happens every time.” Not Akaashi’s concern that his warnings went unheeded each and every time. Not at all. 

“But, Akaaaashi, I didn’t –“ 

“There it is!” Kuroo jumped suddenly, holding up his sheet triumphantly, oblivious to how much strife he caused them each time he did this. “Suck on that Van der Waal, Boltzmann, you have nothing on me!” Glancing down at the two, seeing neither looked as pleased as he hoped, he started to explain hastily. “See, it’s all rather elementary, it’s just a matter of integrating the cyclic differential, and then plugging in the constant for-" 

Bokuto collapsed onto the table, words muffling as he spoke into the wood. “Bro, I love you, but is that even chemistry anymore? It honestly all sounds like mumbo jumbo to me.” Oh, how Bokuto had a way with words when he wasn’t even trying. Akaashi had to hide his smirk behind his hand as Kuroo’s face warped into one of dismay.

“But bro, calculus and chemistry go hand in hand…” Sometimes, even little scheming cats had to accept defeat, and this was such a moment. Of course, these moments were rare because there wasn’t a cat more manipulative than Kuroo, and it might be easier to beat him in a game of volleyball than it was to catch him off guard. Hey, there it was though, he certainly had some sore spots and these were opportunities Akaashi wouldn’t dare miss. Albeit, he’d never admit to anything face to face with Kuroo himself, because God knew…

It was these little moments, where Akaashi happened to recede into his own thoughts and forget that he’d been struggling to compose himself, that the dice were cast and gears began to turn. With a slight lapse of judgement and arbitrary flit of the eye, everything could change so suddenly.

Fuck. Akaashi’s eyes widened, but Kuroo’s glance only became shrewder. When Akaashi tried to cover his mouth with a hand, play off the snicker with a cough, Kuroo’s lip only curled upwards as if drawn by a string. The damage had already been done. Akaashi wasn’t one to swear but, fuck. Kuroo wouldn’t let him play this off, and God knew, as petty as it was, he would exact his revenge as soon as possible. Yes, as long as he was Kuroo Tetsurou, a bratty junior owl would never get the better of him. 

Feigning ignorance, chemistry problem long forgotten, Kuroo sat back down at the table. His gaze became innocent, smile tender. Like he was asking Bokuto for forgiveness and not egging on Akaashi. 

“Sorry bro, I forgot you don’t care about chemistry as much as I do.” Bokuto nodded knowingly, triumphant smile playing on his lips. “So, I was thinking, why don’t we all do something fun together, that way I can make it up to you, right?” At that, Bokuto’s eyes shot open and his leg began to jounce, as if his system had received a jolt of electricity. Yes, Akaashi knew, nothing roused him as much as the damned word ‘fun.’ Maybe ‘volleyball,’ because they were pretty much exclusively equivalent in Bokuto’s vocabulary. 

“Volleyball, right? Oh hell yeah man, just give me the ball and I’ll spike it like there’s no tomorrow!” He’d already stood, mimicked the spiking motion, glanced between the two expectantly.

“No, no,” Kuroo waved away the suggestion, “it’s getting too dark for that anyway – ” 

“It’s never too late! Me and Akaashi always play late into the night!”

Kuroo chuckled. “Playing late at night, huh?” He threw a suggestive glance towards Akaashi who caught his gist and began to redden. How often Bokuto and his ill thought out statements gave Kuroo too much fodder for his inane jokes. Akaashi turned his face downwards before Bokuto noticed and began to question whether he was feeling feverish. Because Bokuto never understood the implications behind his own words and stood owl eyed all the while Kuroo crooned and chortled about something he himself had said. For the fourth time that night, Akaashi mentally damned that vindictive feline. 

“Anyways, it’s not. It’s a different game, one we can only play with the three of us.”

“The three of us?” Bokuto was getting excited but Akaashi was only becoming more skeptical by the minute. Whatever was up Kuroo’s sleeve was undoubtedly a nasty piece of work. 

“But of course. We’ll play in my room, so we can all sit on the floor and look at each other face to face. That’s an important part of the game.”

Bokuto, now unable to contain his excitement, bounded towards Kuroo’s bedroom, disappearing into the dark hallway and up the stairs. Only his excited shouts could be heard. Kuroo turned back, virtuous smile fixed onto his face. “You tossed the dice yourself, owly. I’m just trying to be a good friend here, ya know?” 

“Thank you, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi mumbled. Though he certainly wasn’t thankful for whatever Kuroo planned or what that implied. The cryptic messages weren’t helping much either, and Akaashi hoped he could gauge something in his reaction. But Kuroo did little more than wink melodramatically and stalk down the hall. 

How many ways were there to skin a cat again? Dubiously, Akaashi followed in his footsteps. Through the large windows, Akaashi saw the sky had been dyed a dark blue, the moon already a pale slip of light high up above. Ah, and he’d hoped to get home before night fell on them. It would certainly be a long night again. Perhaps even longer than that night the two had ‘painted’ Kuroo’s lawn with kitchen condiments. And that had been, indubitably, the longest night of Akaashi’s life. 

The two sat whispering among themselves when Akaashi walked in. Caught in the act, Bokuto turned his head and pretended to whistle, sneaking glances at Akaashi all the while. Akaashi sighed. How many times had he tried that and how many times had it not worked? Still, he had no time to reproach Bokuto for his dumb little habits. He had bigger fish to worry about, namely the one that was dimming the lights. 

Why? Were they telling horror stories or summoning a demon? What good did lengthening shadows and added suspense do for Kuroo’s little game? Yet, as always, Kuroo’s smile was inscrutable. Akaashi sat down wordlessly and stared intently at Kuroo. His grin widened, clearly one of a twisted and sadistic bastard. 

“Well, our game tonight is Truth or Dare. Extra rules are that anyone who gets caught in a lie or doesn’t do a dare is a loser. And losers get punished, so our losers will take a nice invigorating shower in fish oil. Sound bad, right? That smell follows you for days. Well, it might not be that bad, if you have something you reaaaally want to hide, right?”

That was his plan, was it? An inconspicuous game meant to somehow make Akaashi self destruct in the process? Sometimes, Akaashi worried he overthought things, but this time he was sure he wasn’t. The timing was too good, the game too convenient. Akaashi wracked his mind. Did Kuroo have any real compromising information, anything tangible, that could ruin him… No, it couldn’t be that. He’d been careful about that, hadn’t he? 

Kuroo started. “Akaashi, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” Truth was always better than dare, Akaashi knew from experience. Bokuto was a fiend when it came to giving out dares and one could never be too careful with Kuroo either. 

“Who was your first crush?” 

Akaashi clicked his tongue. It was that, wasn’t it? How he’d puzzled it out, Akaashi had no idea. What mattered was that he clearly knew and had shown his entire hand at the first opportunity he got. Damned cat grinned away as if he’d found a tasty can of tuna right on his doorstep. Well, two could play at that. Lying was permitted if it wasn’t caught, right?

“Saotome-Sensei in elementary school.” While Bokuto had a field day with it, Kuroo said nothing. No way to refute something that’d supposedly happened before the three of them had ever met, was there? “Kuroo-san, truth or dare?” 

“Dare,” without a thought to spare. Of course, he was untouchable this way. Kuroo had covered his own ass before anything else, of course. Well, it wouldn’t hurt to have him at least suffer a bit. 

“Please lick the floor, Kuroo-san.” 

Kuroo scrunched up his nose, muttered something about politeness adding insult to injury and begrudgingly got on all fours. Well, Akaashi got a kick out of it at least, and Bokuto must have found it rather entertaining too, as he cheered him on the entire way. Yeah, Akaashi would get nothing on Kuroo, but he sure as hell wouldn’t go down without a fight. 

Kuroo, rubbing carpet fibers off his tongue, looked back at Akaashi spitefully.

“Truth or dare?”

Akaashi thought. Dare was far too dangerous at the moment, Kuroo would ask him to do something just as disgusting. “Truth,” he answered hesitantly. 

The spite all but dissipated, a grin replacing it. Bait and switch, Kuroo mouthed. Akaashi held his breath. It’d been a trap all along, then? 

He shrugged noncommittedly. “I eat chips off the floor all the time, not like I mind that much.” He chuckled, lowering his voice. “Anywaaays, who do you currently like?”

Damn, he’d been had! He’d stepped into the spider’s web willingly. He bit at his lip, hoping it would keep the blush off his cheeks. Above everything, he had to keep his composure. Both stared intensely, and he knew this particular question would lose him the game whether he lied or not. Bokuto’s eyes were unmoving, incessant pools of gold in which his own reflection was murky and wavering. Even in this dim light, he couldn’t let his emotions show on his face, because he would certainly lose the game. A game that was bigger than this little farce of Truth or Dare. 

“Isn’t this underhanded?” he finally struggled out. 

“Underhanded?” Kuroo laid back on his haunches, face settling again. “This is a game of Truth or Dare, nothing’s off limits. Tactics are tactics, all’s fair in love and war, and all the rest of that jazz. But, you have a point. That kind of question should be at the end of the story, not right at the beginning. Let me change my question then. Who do you prefer, me or Bokuto?”

“Bokuto-san.” Like he had to think much on that one. Still, Bokuto, simultaneously astonished and pleased by the obvious answer, smiled brightly and clapped Akaashi hard on the shoulder. The corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled like that, Akaashi’d noticed the first time they’d met. Not that Bokuto knew, of course. Not that he knew anything, nothing about how much his rough, fleeting contact both stung and electrified him. Not that he would ever know, because Akaashi wasn’t the type of person to let evanescent feelings complicate anything. But, Kuroo… who knew what he was trying to do?

Akaashi exhaled. If Kuroo didn’t think he would get him back somehow, he was forgetting that Fate was a swift and cruel mistress. “Kuroo-san, truth or dare?” 

Predictably, Kuroo answered with dare.

“No problem. Please take that chemistry problem you’ve been working so hard on and this permanent marker and draw a big owl across the front.”

Kuroo’s face distorted and Akaashi knew he had him beat. Kuroo disrespecting both chemistry and his own work had to be a kick in the ass. Not like it would ruin the work or the effort, so in Akaashi’s opinion it was a fair dare. At Kuroo’s incredulous stare, he offered a smirk and muttered “Not underhanded if it’s not fish oil is it?” 

So Kuroo resentfully drew an owl outline over the page as lightly as he could, ignoring Bokuto’s jeers and Akaashi’s smirk. Damn owls, he had repeated under his breath, damn owls. 

As for Bokuto, as predictable as ever, it was around this time he would start to get gloomy or rowdy. God forbid nobody paid attention to him, because then he would instantly fall into one of his moods. Already the tell tales signs were appearing, the way he tapped his knee against the floor, the way his gaze darted about the room, seemingly at random. How he clenched his fists and the muscles in his arms stood taut under the fair skin, the long shadows under dim light making them seem even more pronounced than usual. Akaashi tore his gaze away, that was an observation for a different time and place. 

“Hey Kuroo,” Bokuto blurted out, as if he could no longer stand the listlessness of the little room, “don’t you think Kaashi’s being a lot more expressive today? He was even smiling a moment ago! Smiling!” It was a very Bokuto-like thing, Akaashi had realized early on, for him to unknowingly throw his friends under the bus. Akaashi shook his head silently at the half smile and thumbs up Bokuto gave him. It was very much like him to not realize, after all. 

“Oh, is that so?” tittered Kuroo. “Don’t worry, I’ll wipe that little smirk off his face soon enough.” 

“Eh? Why?” If this were a game of Clue, Bokuto, with his large unblinking eyes and vacant expression, would have lost long ago. 

“Don’t worry about it bro, you’ll get it soon enough.” Not that it mattered to Kuroo, apparently he was only playing cat and mouse with one of them. 

“Akaashi,” Kuroo started anew, “Truth or – ”

“Aww, why do you guys keep picking each other?! I want to play too!” Bokuto had jumped up, staring angrily down at the two of them. Well, of course. Anyone who knew Bokuto the way they two did knew he was a volcano just waiting to erupt. Unfortunately for Kuroo, he would have to forfeit his turn and revise the way he was playing this game. Akaashi would snicker, but he didn’t want to incur any more of Kuroo’s wrath. Instead he opted to thank Bokuto, who without understanding gave a wide smile and hearty ‘you’re welcome.’ 

“Alright,” continued Kuroo, “Bokuto, which one do you pick?”

“Dare!”

“Oh man, do I have one for you.” Putting an arm around Bokuto’s shoulder and gesturing towards the window, Kuroo began theatrically. “Bro, I want you to go outside…”

“Yeah?”

“And dance the Macarena. While singing it as loudly as possible.” The two began to laugh raucously, patting each other on the back and wiping tears from their eyes at the ‘brilliant’ idea. Like a bunch of geezers who’d had far too much alcohol or kids who had far too much energy. The worst of two evils. Nevertheless, this kind of imbecilic thing was moreso what Akaashi expected when they had ‘homework’ nights together. Their disregard for neighbors and parents coupled with the ‘fried chicken incident’ was exactly why they weren't allowed to have these get-togethers at his house anymore. 

“Can you hear me, bro?” called a voice from down below. Kuroo hiked up the window, leaning comfortably into the ridge. “Loud and clear,” he responded, thumb up signalling he could begin. 

Bokuto began to preform a sad rendition of the Macarena, mumbling through the lyrics and sloppily gyrating his hips. Kuroo laughed until Akaashi was sure he’d cracked at least a couple of ribs. 

“What do you think, Ahgkashi?” called Bokuto, through bursts of ill remembered Macarena lyrics. 

“Lovely, Bokuto-san.”

“Hell yeah it is!” 

“Lovely, huh?” Kuroo repeated, looking Akaashi over. Akaashi narrowed his eyes, studying his face in the little light that fell over it. “What’s your end goal, Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo shrugged a shoulder, faced back towards the lawn. “A magician never reveals his tricks.” His face as impassive as always, cheeks still blush in the pale moonlight, sly grin etched on to his lips. “And the intermission is over. Here starts part two.”

“Listen, I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but can you please not- ”

“Done!” A door slammed open, footsteps pattered up the stairs and then Kuroo’s door was swung open. There stood Bokuto, panting and flush. “So, so? What’d you guys think?” Could Akaashi finish that statement with Bokuto in the room? No, of course not. So he pursed his lips and let the moment pass. 

“It was great, Bokuto-san.” 

“Hell yeah, bro!” echoed Kuroo, and Akaashi felt like he’d heard this conversation before.

Bokuto turned expectantly towards Akaashi. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” 

“Do you actually like my spikes the best, or do you just say that, cause Konoha told me that you just say it to keep me from getting pissy, and I don’t think that’s true, but he told me to ask you, so yeah.” Bokuto waited expectantly. Of course, it always came back to that, did it? “C’mon, don’t tell me it’s true Aghkaashi?!” His voice was rising, words getting more mangled by the second. 

“Konoha likes to joke around, of course I like your spikes the most.” This one was true. Though there were areas in which he could improve, Akaashi had to admit Bokuto’s spikes were the most explosive. 

“See, I knew it!” Bokuto fixed a strand of hair that had fallen onto his forehead. “Just wait ‘til I tell Konoha about this.” He sat back, smugly planning how he could ‘break the news’ to Konoha. Kuroo also sat comfortably as if anything Akaashi was about to say couldn’t even graze him. 

Bastard. He’d get at least one last jab before the night was over. 

“Which is it, Kuroo-san?” 

“Dare, of course.” 

Akaashi dared Kuroo to drink a glass of toilet water, and Kuroo did so without batting an eye. It probably hurt him more than he let on, considering he knew exactly which chemicals went into that water. Couldn’t be fun for him to think about how he would feel the next few days. 

Bokuto grinned. “Akaashi, you’re way more hardcore than I thought. That’s gnarly, man.” Akaashi brushed it off. He didn’t think he was particularly brutal, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

Kuroo’s turn. Something he waited for with bated breath, answered ‘dare’ to indecisively. His dares were bad, but his truths were an entirely different monster. Fraudulent or not, Akaashi was not willing to suffer through another one of those. 

“Ah, good choice,” crowed Kuroo. “I dare you to hold Bokuto’s hand, fingers interlaced, for one full minute.” 

“Eh?” 

“H-huh? Bro, what are you- ” Bokuto had gotten up onto his knees, eyes shifting across the room and cheeks quickly burning up. Well, no question about it, who wouldn’t be embarrassed at the prospect of holding your male friend’s hand like lovers do?

“Now, now, fledgling. It’s my turn, I call the shots. All in good time.” As usual, he was unfazed. Bokuto seemed frantic however, looking everywhere besides at Akaashi’s face. 

“Bokuto-san, are you ready?” Akaashi was just as unwilling to do it as Bokuto was, although his reasons were evidently far more immoral. He wouldn’t act as Bokuto did, give Kuroo any of the satisfaction. Besides, it took all his effort to keep his voice and hand steady. Thank God Kuroo had thought to dim lights, because he imagined he looked as red as a beet. 

Bokuto pouted, ran his hands through his hair, gave Kuroo an indignant expression. “Y-yeah.” Rubbing his hand on his pants, he moved closer to Akaashi’s outstretched hand and clasped it with his own. It was more of a firm business handshake than anything else. His palm was rough against Akaashi’s own, he had latched his fingers tightly onto the back of Akaashi’s hand. 

All the while, Kuroo had stretched himself onto the bed and torn open a bag of chips. “Fingers, boys, fingers,” he called nonchalantly. Akaashi observed Bokuto, who had angled his head so far to the left he could only see the outline of his jaw. Without a word, Bokuto shifted his hand until it was upright and clumsily moved each of his fingers until their fingers were laced, palms flush against each other. For an unbearable minute, the two sat unmoving. An unbearable moment where Akaashi’s hand was too hot, his pulse too fast, his eyes with nothing to settle upon besides a loose string on his shirt’s cuff. While the only sound was Kuroo’s noisy bag of chips. 

“Annnd, one minute. Congrats, Akaashi-kun! No fish oil for you!” Akaashi exhaled, quickly pulling his hand out of the grasp. He hastily wiped the sweat, whoever’s it was, on Kuroo’s carpet. He struggled to regain his composure, he was losing his edge too early into the game. He didn’t say anything, but then again, neither did Bokuto. 

He was tired of this. Maybe at first it’d been entertaining, a way to get even with Kuroo. Now it was a beatdown, Kuroo holding his head under the water until he gave up and just drowned. The hour hand settled on the 9. 

For his next turn, Akaashi gave Bokuto, whose gaze was still averted, an innocuous dare. Bokuto for his turn gave Kuroo a full face of makeup using his mother’s makeup. He must have taken dozens of pictures, and Akaashi had to admit Kuroo looking like a failed prostitute was fairly amusing. So in only two turns, Bokuto had returned to his regular boisterous self and Akaashi too felt he could take another round of Kuroo’s punishing dares. The cat would get his comeuppance soon enough. 

So he chose dare. 

“Akaashi, switch shirts with Bokuto.” 

Akaashi rubbed at his temples, stood up in anticipation. No, it wasn’t half as bad as the other. They were about the same size, minus Bokuto’s bulging biceps. The two pulled off their shirts and traded them. However, there had been two things Akaashi had underestimated. One, how different it felt to be watching someone getting undressed in a dim bedroom, because yes, it did not compare to a noisy changeroom. Two was how little muscle mass he really had when compared to Bokuto. While Bokuto struggled to undo the buttons on Akaashi’s sleeves, Akaashi battled to hold the neckline so it didn’t slip off his shoulders. Hell, the shirt had looked big on Bokuto, but it looked like a dress when it came to Akaashi. He’d have to hold it himself if he didn’t want collarbone or shoulder exposure through the rest of the game.

“Kaashi, what is this?!” cried Bokuto irately, still not having undone the button. “When we go back to Fukurodani, you’d better believe we’re doing weight training all night!” Yeah, Akaashi had no complaints to that. He unhooked the button for Bokuto, but it didn’t help much, the shirt still straining against his arms. And when he sat back down, the shirt lifted along his back, revealing slivers of skin Akaashi really didn’t need to see. There was also the fact that Bokuto’s shirt smelled faintly of that one cologne he always used, and… oh God, this dare really had been worse than the other. No, there was no time for thought, Akaashi threw his next dare towards Bokuto, because at least that way there was more space between Kuroo’s dares. If this had been Kuroo’s plan all along, stuffing him into a corner where he couldn’t even touch Kuroo and could only use dare, it was a magnificent plan. 

By the smug grin on his face, that was it. The son of a bitch. He was a man worthy of both Akaashi’s animosity and respect. He could do nothing more but hope Kuroo’s dares were few and far in between. And merciful, but there was little hope for that. 

Kuroo’s next turn, Akaashi picked dare as usual. At the word, Kuroo’s face twisted a bit too much for Akaashi’s liking.

“Sit in Bokuto’s lap for the remainder of the game.”

Akaashi groaned, Bokuto squawked in surprise. Kuroo only pulled out a bottle of fish oil and gave a toothy grin. No, he put a hand to his somersaulting heart, he had yet to forfeit the game. There were many ways to sit in someone’s lap that didn’t involve obscene amounts of body contact, and because Kuroo had specified nothing more, he would use any loophole possible. 

As he stood Bokuto’s eyes widened, and he too stood hurriedly. “A-Akaashi, are you sure?” he stumbled over his words, “you don’t have too, you can just take the oil, and hey, I’ll tell all the guys what happened!” Bokuto continued to step back, wildly failing his arms about in explanation. His cheeks were reddening again, and his frenetic looks towards both other players were obviously getting him nowhere. 

“No, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi responded through gritted teeth, “I won’t lose to Kuroo-san just yet.” Bokuto didn’t appear to understand, blinking in confusion several times. “Sit down,” continued Akaashi steadily, “spread your legs and I’ll sit between them.” 

Bokuto, realizing none of the two were about to give in, glowered and sat down on the carpet as Akaashi had said. Akaashi sat between his knees, making himself as small as possible to avoid any unnecessary skin contact. Even so, his arms were against Bokuto’s knees, and he could feel Bokuto’s irregular breaths against the back of his exposed neck. He damned the fact that they were roughly the same height, that the room had become so hot and stuffy, the entire shirt situation, and most of all, Kuroo. 

“Happy now?” he muttered, looking up at Kuroo, whose smile was radiant. 

“No, that was more of a workaround than anything,” he hummed, “but don’t worry. I’ll be more specific on my next turn.”

For several turns, nobody picked Kuroo. An unspoken apprehension ran between Akaashi and Bokuto, and they stuck to daring each other, or asking innocent questions. Improvements on spiking was one of Bokuto’s favorite ‘truths’ and even then Akaashi felt like he was losing because Kuroo was right there, jotting down what they said into the margins of his notebook. Of course, any criticisms would go unheeded and any lies would end with him covered in fish oil, because both knew enough about volleyball to see through ill constructed lies. Kuroo had tossed Bokuto a bag of chips some time ago, and Akaashi twitched with every crunch because it was both noisy and too close for comfort. 

“Bokuto-san, can you please stop chewing those so close to my ear?” 

“Hm?” Bokuto had tilted his head, swung his knees so that they knocked Akaashi’s arms, and beamed. “Oh, I know, you want some? Here.” He’d held the bag in front of Akaashi’s face. 

“No,” Akaashi had sighed exasperatedly, pushing away the bag, “it’s fine. I don’t want any of your chips.” 

Kuroo had grinned, the sound of chewing had once again assaulted his hearing and the hour hand slipped down to 10. 

“Kuroo, when does this game end?” whined Bokuto, who’d laid out in a way which was far too inconvenient for Akaashi, who had yet to shift an inch. Any break in concentration would spell disaster for him, so he sat uncomfortably sandwiched between Bokuto’s thighs. 

Kuroo tossed his empty bag into the garbage can. Hole in one. “When I say it does. Why, don’t you like this game?” 

“I do!” he rose and shouted, chest bumping against Akaashi’s shoulder. “I do, but…” he wilted back down breath again brushing the back of Akaashi’s neck, “isn’t this weird? We can’t move.” 

“But you can,” Kuroo said innocuously. “You can sit cross legged and Akaashi can sit in the middle. Oh! You can lay down and he can sit on your stomach.” He counted off his fingers. “That’s two, bro. Two on the spot!”

“Kurooo” whined Bokuto again. His responses too were getting weak. Well, even powerhouses got tired. 

“Okay, okay.” Kuroo sat up and interlaced his fingers. “Game ends when I’m satisfied, and for that I need to be part of this game. So, you guys stop playing your little patty cake and choose me too, and maybe we’ll end it soon.” He winked, like it strengthened his argument. “Promise, bro.” 

No way Bokuto would take the bait. It was a deal with a crossroads demon. They could just tell Kuroo they were done playing this parody of a game and go back home. “Bokuto-san, we can…” but Akaashi spun and Bokuto wasn’t looking at him. He gazed over his head, intensely studying Kuroo. Like some gears were clicking and he was actually considering the proposition. Akaashi turned back nervously. It was suicide, it was-

“Kuroo, truth or dare?”

“Ah, feels great to be picked,” yawned Kuroo. “Truth,” he said, not missing that last opportunity to spit in Akaashi’s face. 

“Do you actually think,” Bokuto started strongly, leaning forward so that Akaashi could feel the heat emanating from his body, “that, ya know, remember that thing I told you about a while ago?” Kuroo nodded wordlessly. “You think, it’s uhh…” his voice drowned out uncertainly. 

“Reciprocal?” Bokuto must have nodded vigorously based on the way Akaashi’s body shook as a result. Kuroo nodded almost imperceptibly, and Bokuto exhaled heavily, sending chills down Akaashi’s spine. What was that? What kind of thing would Bokuto not say in front of Akaashi? Something he’d collaborate with Kuroo on, give up his chance at a truth for? Akaashi hoped it was good, because Kuroo’s next dare would likely shatter what little remained of Akaashi’s composure. 

Kuroo peered down at his fingers, licking off any remaining salt. “Truth or dare?” 

“Dare,” Akaashi sighed defeated. 

“Akaashi-kun, did I say your name?” Kuroo purred. “I was talking to Bokuto.” 

“M-me?” Bokuto had once again scooted in, to the point where Akaashi could almost feel the outline of his chest against his back. Sure Bokuto had never minded skinship, a casual slap on the shoulder or arm slung across the back, but this was getting ridiculous. 

Thankfully, he moved back when Kuroo affirmed it, yes, the one and only. “I mean, dare, of course. I’m not a coward!” 

“Bro, I applaud your courage.” Kuroo wiped a fake tear from the corner of his eye. “This is a good one, so listen up kiddies.” He let the tension build, the other two wait in anticipation with muscles tense and breaths held. “Bokuto, wrap your arms around Akaashi and keep them there for the rest of the game.” 

Akaashi didn’t exhale. Instead he felt his limbs go frigid, his head become light as air. Behind him, Bokuto shifted his weight. No, no he would not. This was downright cruel, and Kuroo had no right to force him into something as dreadful as that. Not for revenge, not for payback, not for anything. 

Oh God, his hands were beginning to tremble. His pulse was so loud he could barely hear anything else. He exhaled shakily. “Take the fish oil, Bokuto-san.” 

“But, Kaashi, that’s not fair. I don’t want-” 

“Just take the oil.” 

Shuffling, inaudible conversations, faint movements behind him. He had no clue what the other two were doing because he had yet to remove his gaze from his shoes. An audible gulp, skin against skin. Had Bokuto slapped his own cheeks? “Akaashi…” he started again weakly. “I can’t do the dare if you don’t move your legs and scoot back.”

Akaashi looked up in astonishment. They were still doing this? Kuroo watched in amusement, pleased at the turn of events. Akaashi turned his head to look at Bokuto. His cheeks were sanguine as ever but his gaze was determined. “Why?” asked Akaashi, as regularly as he could. 

“W-why not?” He was clearly having trouble playing the cool headed one. “Because I’m the Ace, right?” But even the smile wasn’t as wide as it normally was, and Akaashi thought maybe there was more to this than he’d originally anticipated. If Bokuto wasn’t opposed, what could he do? Once Bokuto got any sort of idea in his head, he wouldn’t drop it without a fight. And considering Kuroo wouldn’t let it drop either, there was no way he could do anything besides prolong his own suffering. 

Slowly, Akaashi unwrapped his arms from around his knees and dropped them to the floor. One at a time, he stretched his legs out in front of him. With effort, wrists rubbing against the inside of Bokuto’s thighs, he shifted his weight backwards until he could just feel the other’s jeans rubbing against his own. 

“R-ready?” No, he would never be ready for something so humiliating. Either way, he gave a short nod of the head. 

Bokuto moved in even closer, then silently took his arms coiling them around Akaashi’s waist. He’d always chided Bokuto for being too rough in the way he touched him, but this, this was far too much the opposite. The way he’d inched his hands across the surface of his stomach, curled his fingers around his waist. The way his hands now sat firm above his hipbones and biceps tight around his middle. The touch couldn’t have been more sensual if he’d tried. 

“How cute,” Kuroo teased. “Like two peas in a pod.” He yawned again, stretching his arms above his head. “Bokuto, ‘s your turn.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.” How weird it was to feel someone else’s words resound in his own chest. “Kuroo, truth or – man, Akaashi, you okay? Your heart’s beating really fast.” Bokuto frowned, slackening his hold. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” But that was a little untrue, because his heart wasn’t the only one that had picked up the pace and his hands weren’t the only ones that had faltered at the touch. That’s what he had been missing all along, and now it all fit. For Kuroo, it’d been more than just payback. How had he only noticed so far into the game? Even so, it was alright. He’d end the game soon enough. He wouldn’t let his heart run off with his rationality just yet, he’d wait for his next turn. 

For Kuroo’s last turn, Bokuto dared him to rub his face in mayonnaise. Even a sleepy Kuroo could see the fun in the activity and did it happily. As for Kuroo’s question, he threw it back over to Akaashi. 

“Truth.” 

“Oya?” He raised an eyebrow. “You ready for that conclusion then?” 

Akaashi nodded, Kuroo could ask whatever question he wished. 

“Who is it you like?” 

“My answer to that is the same as my answer to the third one.” Kuroo nodded knowingly. 

“Eh?” cried Bokuto, slumping onto the wall, essentially throwing them both backwards. “What the hell kind of answer is that? I don’t remember what you said that long ago.” 

“Now, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi feared he would be suffocated before finishing the sentence, “good things come to those who wait. Let’s finish this game. Truth or dare.” 

Bokuto sat up again, readjusting both of them so that Akaashi could rest his head comfortably on his shoulder. “Dare,” he at last said thoughtfully, “I’m not a coward.” Of course he wasn’t, Akaashi grinned. And he wouldn’t be one any longer either. 

“Kiss me.” 

At first, Bokuto’s eyes widened. He stared down at Akaashi, searching his eyes for a hint of a joke, anything that might explain what he’d said. But there was none of that to be found, and he soon enough realized it wasn’t anything more or less than a legitimate dare. In the gentle light, his eyes softened and he moved one of his arms up, cupping Akaashi’s chin. Akaashi’s eyes fluttered shut, his body loosening into the hold. For a brief second, Bokuto’s lips brushed against his own. 

He opened his eyes, stared up at Bokuto. The latter looked down questioningly, voice husky. “Damn Akaashi, you too?” 

As Kuroo had affirmed a time ago, yes, it was the same for both. “Yes, Bokuto-san, me too.” 

“The climax, the imminent conclusion!” Kuroo shouted, scrambling out of his bed and clapping heartily. “Hurrah! Bravo! Congratulations!” The commotion earned Kuroo a well-deserved bang from the other side of the wall. 

He clicked his tongue and crossed his arms sorely. “Everything I do, the hours of work I put in, and no one understands. You jerks, why would it take so long for you both to get it?” 

Akaashi untangled himself, suddenly embarrassed by the circumstances, and stood, stretching his tired limbs. “Maybe it’s because you didn’t mention anything about it to either of us? Because you love to be cryptic and make us think you’re trying to ruin us, not help us? Have you considered any of this, Kuroo-san?” 

Kuroo blinked, narrowing his eyes. “For a guy who couldn’t even get his own life together, you sure are ungrateful, Akaashi. I thought you were smart, huh? How come it took you the longest to catch on? Don’t give me that shit when even Bokuto got it before you did. It’s not like he knew anything either, he told me all about his little crush months ago and we didn’t talk about it since.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” clamored Bokuto. 

“Sorry bro, it had to be said. Love you, but Akaashi thinks he’s hot shit and he needs to be taken down a peg. He was so obvious about it too, I bet no one at Fukurodani is even surprised by this development.” Kuroo shuddered, grabbing at his shoulders. “Damn, I need a hot shower. Watching young lovebirds be gross is probably terrible for your health.” 

Akaashi averted his gaze. Maybe Kuroo had the best intentions at heart, but he was still a rat bastard. No, Akaaashi at least wanted the last laugh. “Kuroo-san, truth or dare?” 

“What do you mean, truth or dare? The game’s over. Besides, it’s not even your turn!” 

“Kuroo-san, can’t you humor me just this once? You did make us suffer quite a lot tonight.” 

“For your own good! Otherwise nothing would have ever…” He broke off with a sigh, looked skeptically towards Akaashi. “Fine, once. Dare.” 

“Perfect. Lick your elbow then.” 

Kuroo frowned and scratched at his head. “How could I even do that, isn’t it imposs…? Oy, Akaashi, what the hell, that’s real underhanded!” 

“Ohoho,” chortled Bokuto, “Kuroo giving up on a dare? Not in my life!” He slapped Kuroo on the back. “I believe in ya, man. Don’t give up!” 

“Bro, I’m telling you, it’s physically impossible!” 

“But Kuroo,” said Akaashi nonchalantly, throwing a bottle of fish oil to Bokuto, “doesn’t that make you a loser?” 

Kuroo looked from one to the other, eyes gradually widening. “…fuckers,” he hissed, before bolting from the room, Bokuto hot on his trail. Akaashi hiked up the window, watching the two vague figures run about in the darkness. This time, he didn’t bother to cover his grin with a hand. 

Kuroo, who smelled faintly of fish, although for the record, so did Bokuto, showed the two of them to the door. Bokuto ran off into the night, leaving the two of them very much alone. 

“That,” smirked Kuroo, “is something I call two birds with one stone.”

Akaashi nodded, opting to ignore the dumb pun. “Thank you, Kuroo-san.” 

He watched as Kuroo’s smirk fell, before it was replaced with a genuine smile. “Ah, it’s nothing. Had to do something about it eventually, right?” He scratched at the back of his neck distractedly. 

“Aghkaashi, are you coming? It’s late and I want to go home!” Bokuto wailed from somewhere out in the yard. 

“Well,” Kuroo crossed his arms, returning to his neutral smirk, “this old man’s gotta hit the sack. See ya two later.” Akaashi bowed and Kuroo shut the door, leaving Akaashi and Bokuto alone in the darkness. 

"So, uhh, Akaashi, are we..?"

"Yes, Bokuto-san, of course." 

"Hell yeah!" he hollered, throwing a fist in the air. "So, listen here, I was thinking that..."

The lamplights formed puddles of light on the concrete, and the moon was full through the leaves of the old oak tree that'd stood on Kuroo's lawn forever. A light breeze passed through the branches and Akaashi thought the night was rather beautiful. The two began to walk their way back towards the train station, passing under the spots of light and talking about nothing in particular. It’d been a long night, but it was nevertheless beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> As a chemistry major, I apologize for my lack of chemistry related puns. 
> 
> Would Kuroo actually do this? I'm not sure, but I have to admit I love Kuroo as the borderline sadistic matchmaker. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed, it was certainly fun to write.


End file.
